1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to propane tanks and, more particularly, to devices that secure a propane tank in position during transportation of the tank.
Propane tanks are well known types of devices that come in a variety of sizes, depending upon the purpose involved. For example, there are small disposable propane tanks that are used for camping and similar purposes. These small disposable propane tanks are purchased full, used once, and then discarded.
At the opposite end of the spectrum are larger propane tanks that are used for residential and commercial purposes. These larger tanks are normally delivered, set up at a particular location, and are not moved during their useful life. When additional propane is required, a truck comes to deliver propane to the tank and fills the tank by use of a hose.
In between these two extremes are a variety of refillable propane tanks that are generally transported to a fill location, for example to a propane dealer or to a gas station that sells liquid propane.
These medium sized refillable tanks are utilized for a great many purposes including, for example, supplying propane for use in gas barbecues, recreational vehicles such as travel trailers and motorhomes, and also to power certain vehicles, such as fork lifts.
These types of medium sized refillable tanks include several sizes or capacities that are measured in either the number gallons of propane or pounds of propane that they hold. These types of tanks typically hold between about one and twelve gallons of propane with a range of from two to seven gallons being the most popular sizes.
These various sized tanks tend to have the same or very nearly the same diameter while varying primarily in height, the taller versions having of course a greater capacity.
These medium sized refillable tanks must be transported from the barbecue or travel trailer to the filling location and then back again. Once filled, they tend to be heavy. Most people place these tanks in the bed of a pickup, possibly wedging other items around them to secure them in position.
However, when either accelerating or braking, they tend to fall over and in emergency (i.e., hard) braking situation or in crashes, they can become missiles that pose a substantial risk to others.
They are heavy, and their weight can due to impact severely injure or kill the driver or passengers of the vehicle. They can be hurled from the vehicle during emergency braking, hard cornering, or crashes and can impact with those outside the transport vehicle.
But the greatest danger is that they can explode. Some of them may leak small a small quantity of propane. Over time, the propane can accumulate and any type of a spark can then ignite the propane. If enough propane has accumulated, an explosion or fire can occur.
During crashes, these refillable propane tanks have been known to explode, becoming much like bombs. While many people seem unaware of the risks, they are dangerous to transport for filling.
No effective known solution exists that can be used to transport a propane tank for filling of the tank that is adapted to secure the tank in position in the bed of a pickup (or in a utility trailer) and which is adapted to hold a variety of sizes of tanks.
One possible reason why no such devices have been created that have found widespread use is because any such device would be in the way, taking up valuable space in the bed of the pickup truck when not in use. This wasted space has heretobefore been unavoidable, because any device that can secure a propane tank must grasp the tank in some fashion, and that mechanism would encroach upon the available space in the bed of the pickup truck.
Also, there are so many sizes of these propane tanks that are available, it is difficult to accommodate them all. Even if various devices were designed to fit a particular size of tank, this too poses a problem to a person who owns a recreational vehicle with a standard size of propane tank, installs such a device and then later upgrades to a larger size of propane tank.
Furthermore, the device must be strong enough to secure a heavy filled tank in position during hard braking, acceleration, and cornering, and also during moderate level crashes.
Also, such a device must be easy to use. If the user is required to lift heavy, filled bottles of propane high into the air in order to use the device (i.e., to insert or remove the tanks), it would have limited consumer appeal.
Lastly, most owners of pickups do not want to damage their pickup beds by having to drill holes in the bed to secure such a device in position.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a method and system for a propane tank transport device that is safe, secure, easy to use, and which is adapted to secure a variety of sizes of propane tanks to a bed of a pickup.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices that hold propane tanks to vehicles for use of the propane are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.